


Okay, Christmas

by genrose05



Category: Diary of a Future President (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genrose05/pseuds/genrose05
Summary: Bobby and Liam take some time to themselves after a short ice skating trip.
Relationships: Bobby Cañero-Reed & Liam Carter, Bobby Cañero-Reed/Liam Carter
Kudos: 11





	Okay, Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> hiii this is really short but anyways this is for everyone in the cartero endgame gc on twitter ily all sm !

The one thing Bobby is going to leave 2020 knowing is that he absolutely sucks at ice skating and his boyfriend was an absolute talent. They decided to go to the rink as a date and after thirty minutes of Bobby hanging on the wall and Liam taking laps and giving him a warm smile and giggling as he passed, Bobby decided to get off the wall and made a deal: the only way he’d let go is if Liam would hold onto him the whole time.

Long story short: Bobby fell and slid while pulling Liam down with him and after laying on the cold ice for a minute too long, they were promptly hauled off the rink and were told to leave.

Danielle was able to drive them to the Cañero-Reed residence with bribe so she wouldn’t tell Gabi about the incident and now they are here.

Bobby in the kitchen making hot chocolate and Liam seated on the sofa.

“How about Elf?”

“We have already watched that like… every day.” Bobby smiled to himself. It was their favorite Christmas movie and ever since Winter Break even had time to be around the corner, they started binging on Christmas classics but they always came back to Elf.

“So?”

“Just wait until I finish the hot chocolate?” Bobby reached for the box of peppermint sticks sprawled on the counter. Liam liked to have two of them.

“You’re taking forever.” Liam whines.

“Do you want to prepare a chocolate delicacy yourself?” Bobby turned towards his boyfriend with a playful smirk and watched him stand up with his arms crossed.

“And do all this work? I don’t think so.” Liam strutted over to Bobby. “But I can watch!”

“Because I’ve been gone for too long, right?”

“And I can’t stand being away from you for that long.” Liam put his chin on Bobby’s shoulder as Bobby sprinkled in mini marshmallows and leant back into Liam’s touch.

“I feel loved.” Bobby joked.

“I hope you do.” Liam kissed him on the cheek. “Now, hurry up, I don’t have all day.”

“You’re literally sleeping over.” 

“And? I fall asleep easily.” Bobby rolled his eyes and picked up the two mugs of steaming chocolate and slowly walked to the sofa. He was one to drop things easily, he wasn’t the most careful crayon in the box. You can’t even count the number of things he has broken this month on a hand.

“Just be careful, it’s hot.”

“Can you grab me that blanket?” Bobby nodded and swiped a big blanket in the corner to cover both of them. 

They were both in heavy sweatpants and Christmas shirts with dumb puns written across them. These were something they came across at the store and it made them laugh too much to ignore. 

“You’re taking too much.” Bobby jokes.

“I’m cold.” Liam pouts and tightens his grip on the blanket.

“You’re always cold.”

“Too bad, you chose to deal with me.” Bobby chuckled and looked at his covered legs. A year ago, this would never be a reality. There was no hint towards this future but it’s the best surprise he's ever been granted. 

“I- best decision of my life, I guess.” 

Both boys were fire hot, blood rushing in, and if anyone were to ask, they would just look away with meek smiles.

“Thats… chill.” Bobby shoved Liam lightly with his shoulder.

“Shut up.”

“Ok, be quiet, blabbermouth. The movie is starting.”

This time, last year, Bobby could remember making gingerbread cookies with Elena. Their mom was at work and this was basically a once in a lifetime opportunity for them to stay home alone since Elena kept scaring away the babysitters.

Bobby loved to bake, it was a secret talent and treasure to him. Christmas was always his favorite and even though that this time was no longer as cheery because of his father’s absence, he left his room feeling more energetic and decided to help Elena make cookies.

They laughed and Bobby even danced around the kitchen with the mop after spilling flour all over the floor. 

He wondered if he would ever feel okay again.

But here no, sitting next to Liam in warm clothes and warm hearts, he knew that he was okay.

“Merry Christmas, Liam.” He whispered. Liam looked to the side and gave him a lopsided smile with confused eyes. It was an absolute adorable sight.

“It’s not even Christmas yet.”

“Every day feels like Christmas with you.”

“Cheesy.” Liam chuckled and out his head on Bobby’s shoulder and cuddled his whole body closer to him. 

“I’ve never been this cheesy, ever… so…”

“It’s cute, don’t worry.” Bobby sighed contently and pulled Liam closer to the point where their legs were entangled.

Yeah, this Christmas is going to be okay.


End file.
